


blind film

by southview



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater. She is a painter, he is an entrepreneur. She is trying to find him, he is trying find her. She remembers his touch, he remembers her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blind film

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug but this plot is purely mine. I republished this fanfic with different names and fandom. Originally this is an RPF fanfiction.

**{ blind film }**

It was just an underrated romance-comedy movie. There wasn't anybody except for them. A woman and a man together in the movie theater. If anybody sees them together, they will think that these two people are dating. But they aren't. Not to ruin other people's expectation, they didn't even know each other.

She was the first one there. When she arrived, she was quite happy that the theater is empty. All she needed was a time alone. That day seemed to be a long day for her and she had quite a hectic week. Work, friends, inspirations and competition. She couldn't handle all the pain inside her heart. A peaceful time will make her feel better.

12.20 AM, he looked at his watch. He was 10 minutes late for watching the romance-comedy movie. It was the only midnight movie that night and the last time they will be playing that movie, the woman at the counter said. He didn't have any choice. It was Friday night and it seemed that he didn't have anything else to do. He sighed as he searched for the right theater.

The theater went dark and caught the woman's wide screen began to show movie trailers.

Once he arrived, he only saw a woman sat in the middle seat of the theater. It was rare to see an empty theater. Hence, he took a chance. He sat two seats away from the woman as it was the best row in the theater.

On the other hand, she got annoyed when her phone vibrated again and again. It wasn't a surprise for her to have three missed calls and messages. Probably it was her best friend asking about her whereabouts or work-related matters. She didn't care for now. Thus, switching off her phone and throw it inside her purse were the best decision she had ever made.

At last, the movie started.

For the first 20 minutes, she cried. It was a reflex. Her soft sobs took his attention. He couldn't see her face clearly but he knew she is a beautiful woman.

She tried to search for tissue in her purse until… a handkerchief appeared in front of her. She raised her head to see the owner of the handkerchief. It was the man who sat beside her.

She grabbed the hankerchief from his hand and said thank you. Just as she thought, it was an expensive handkerchief. She guessed that he was not an ordinary man.

"Just lean on my shoulder," he whispered in her ear. "It's your lucky day. I have 90 minutes to listen to your story."

She couldn't see his face clearly but she could tell that he was handsome. "What are you—"

"Well, go on! There is a reason why you are crying and normal people would not cry because of romance-comedy movie. I'm here to listen to all those things."

They both were not focused on the romance-comedy movie for the next 90 minutes. She began to tell her story. What surprised him was that she didn't talk anything related to her love life. Women in her age should actually have a boyfriend or maybe engaged, he thought. She was not even acting like how women should. He could see how powerful and strong the woman beside him even though she was broken. He knew that nobody knew about this side of her except for himself.

He listened to her story, held her hand as a simple way to tell her that she is going to be fine. Her voice was something extraordinary. Soft, calm, gentle but firm. Little by little, he got addicted by hearing her voice. Sounds cliché but he might actually found an angel.

Throughout the end of her story, she started to sob more and it got him quite... irritated. But he was a gentleman. He hugged her to comfort her, to assure her that he is going to be there for her. She could feel a strange adrenalin rush when he touched her. She never felt comfortable with a stranger like this before. Mostly what she feels are insecure and cautious when she is next to a stranger. But he is different. Somehow, she felt like she knew him in her previous life. It was quite weird as she never believe in reincarnation.

* * *

He caressed her hair softly and whispered. "Your 90 minutes is up. I have to go, princess."

"I-I'm... I'm sorry!" she startled as soon as she heard his voice. She just realized that she hugged a stranger all these time. Embarrassing as hell but she tried to hid it. She had to admit, it sounded very cheesy when he called her 'princess' but she didn't mind. It was kinda cute when he called her 'princess'. Never in her life that anybody would call her with such nickname.

He chuckled and pulled away. Somehow he thought the woman was cute. She is different from other women that he had seen in his life. He could imagine her as a strong, independent woman as well as innocent and frank. Maybe... She was someone that he needed in his life.

"I hate endings," he blurted out a fact about himself, "I can't never finish any movies, books or shows because I despise on knowing whether it will be happy or sad ending. I prefer cliffhanger."

She understood what he was trying to say. Whether he was lying or not, she didn't know. "Are you perhaps... _finifugal_?"

He sighed, "I guess you can say that. That's why I need to go. I don't want to know the ending of this movie."

She smiled. He was very kind to her. What he did was something that no stranger would do actually. "Thank you."

He didn't reply. Suddenly, the man leaned and his face was really close to hers. She could hear his breath. Oh, she wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss her? They were just strangers. As he got closer, she couldn't breathe properly. She could see that he was just smiling as if he was just messing around with her.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you," he cleared his throat, "Good night, princess."

"G-Good night," she mumbled. For the first time, she was glad that nobody could see her red cheeks that day.

She forgot to return his handkerchief in the end. By the time he left the theater, he noticed that there was simething stucked on his shirt. It was a ladybug hairpin owned by that woman. How troublesome, he mumbled. The man knew that someday they would meet again. Maybe, someday. Soon after that, he started referring her as Ladybug.

They both lost their important belongings. She had his handkerchief given by his father on the first day of becoming a successful businessman and he had her ladybug hairpin which was originally owned by her late mother. But those things were not the only thing that were missing. They both lost their heart. Unconsciously, they fell in love.

* * *

A day after the incident, the memory lingered in their minds. Moreover, they didn't want to forget about it. So, what they did was something obvious and predictable. She told her best friend, he told his best friend. The reaction of the best friends were the same.

Once, her best friend asked questions with some girly shriek. She knew it was going to happen but she didn't mind at all.

 _So, what's the story?_ She told every thing happened in the theater. Oh, her best friend didn't believe in what she said. _Are you sure you're not imagining things?_ Her best friend asked calmly. Of course, she didn't make things up. Why would her? So, she took out the handkerchief as the evidence that she was not lying nor imagining things. A few minutes later, her best friend screamed until the manager of the restaurant almost kicked her out.

 _What if that man is a pedophile or something? You'll never know._ She suddenly burst into laughter. No, she didn't expect her best friend to think something like that. But she then answered: I don't think he is like that. What he did was quite… gentleman. I may not seen his face clearly but I think he is a good guy and you know I can judge people by first impression.

 _What if you meet that man again in the near future?_ She answered: That would be… terrific because I need to return his handkerchief and thank him by treating him an expensive dinner. He deserves it.

Amused with what she said, her friend never knew that she can fall in love. The handkerchief that she bought is expensive as hell. It was her best friend's favorite brand and apparently, that man made customized handkerchief for himself. They both noticed an acronym and black cat logo sewn into the handkerchief. _AA_ , it said. Now they both wondered who the hell is this mysterious AA?

On the other hand, his best friend asked some questions. It was the first time he talked about a woman. Since when is he interested in woman? He could've all the women in the world but he didn't take chance. Even his best friend thought that he was an asexual.

 _How does she look like?_ was the first question that his best friend asked. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged. He began: Well... I couldn't see much without my glasses. I forgot to bring my glasses. His best friend immediately gave the what-the-hell look to him and shook his head.

 _What if she is a money-sucking woman after she finds out that you are a rich man?_ Well, she wasn't the type who would flirt for money. He said: I don't think she will do that. She never hardly had any boyfriend before and she is a painter.

 _What will you do if you meet that woman again?_ He bit his lips. What will he do anyway? He answered cautiously: I want to know her better. I think she is quite an interesting woman.

His friend chuckled. _Man, you're in love, aren't you? You have to find that woman._ The man just smiled. Was he fell in love with her? He kept on thinking about her since then. Well, I guess I am, he thought.

It was funny that they both were talking about each other in the same time. But what they both didn't realize is that they were in the same restaurant and sat near to each other.

* * *

She is a painter while he is an entrepreneur. They had their own way convey their feelings. With her photographic memory, she drew his face and shadow. He asked his man to find her with his authority and power as a successful entrepreneur. I want you to find the woman who went to the same movie theater with me that day, he said to his men. He wanted to know every single thing about her.

It took sometime for her to finish her masterpiece. She named the piece after the logo on his handkerchief, _Chat Noir_ —which also mean as black cat in French. Her memory of his face began to fade and she had no choice but to draw. He was the reason why she began to paint again and passed through the art's block phase. She wanted to find him and it was impossible for him to realize that the painting was meant for him. Sadly, she only could rely on her memory and wasn't even sure if the potrait in the painting is the same as him.

He couldn't find her identity. His men were... _really useless_. He couldn't get any other information about her. Apparently, there were no CCTV in that movie theater. The only thing that he knew about her were her job, her face (although he couldn't see her clearly) and the flower hairpin. Ah, he should've stalk her in the first place but that would be scary. If only he knew who that woman is and remembered to ask her name that day, he wouldn't be this miserable and hopeless.

The more they wanted to find each other, the harder for them to meet again.

* * *

There will be a time where they both each other again whether it is in the future, present or in the next life. Maybe, they both will forget about the incident or has no recollection of that memory. Maybe, they both will forget those vague faces. But his touch and her voice were the keys. For a moment, their eyes meet and just like magic. _Abracadabra_! Their confused faces soon disappears and change into sincere smiles. On the bottom of their heart, they knew each other. Then, they will ask for each other's name, just like two people meet for the first time.

"Adrien Agreste."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

But if only she thought of using the handkerchief and he thought of using other CCTV evidences to find each other, there might be a chance for them to know each other's name and identity. They were not meant to be together. There were no such thing as soulmate or red thread. It was all about the chances and the only thing that they both needed is… _the right time_.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Miraculous Ladybug version of Blind Film published in AsianFanfics. Crossposted this in FanFiction.Net.


End file.
